1. Field of The Invention
Applicant's invention relates to air conditioning systems.
2. Background Information
Despite the prevalence of central heating and air conditioning systems in modern home and apartment construction, there remains a very large market and need for room-sized air conditioners.
Users of room air conditioners (also known by many as "window units") often fault the units because of the noise which they tend to generate. While the compressor and fan motor(s) of conventional room air conditioners do contribute to the units' operating noise, much of the noise heard by persons nearby a room air conditioner arises from the air flow through the units' evaporator coil assemblies.
In many circumstances, using room air conditioner(s) in lieu of central HVAC systems to cool only used portions of a dwelling can represent a substantial energy savings--something which benefits the resident from a financial standpoint, and, for obvious reasons, affords ecological benefits as well. Making available a room air conditioner which obviates the bases for consumer resistance to use of room air conditioners (noise being a principal one) could effect wide-spread benefits, as just mentioned.
Part of any effort to launch a new product, especially if to do so will necessarily require the participation of existing industry manufacturers, and even if it is a societally beneficial product, includes enticements to manufacturers to make the necessary investments to change production lines, etc. Enticements may be in the form of some promise of a larger, new market, or might relate to manufacturing or marketing efficiencies (and thus larger profits) in serving existing markets.
At least in part in view of the above, it would be desirable to make available to the consuming public a design for a room air conditioner unit which: (1) emits a substantially lower operating noise level than conventional units of comparable performance; (2) affords substantial material and manufacturing savings for those who make the unit; and (3) is highly energy efficient.